


Show Me Love This Valentine's Day

by Marvelfan35



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/pseuds/Marvelfan35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first one I wrote by accident, but figured was too good to just be tossed aside.</p><p>I will try to get these written as they came in by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Hunter #23

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Prompts  
> 1\. Roses
> 
> 2\. Surprise date (you thought I forgot but you were wrong! Surprise!)
> 
> 3\. Whoops I actually forgot.
> 
> 4\. Love Letter(s)
> 
> 5\. Chocolates or candy hearts (Bonus points if they contain something the other half of your OTP is allergic to (think Tony Stark and the strawberries for Pepper))
> 
> 6\. You’re the most annoying person I know but I think I’m in love with you anyway oh help
> 
> 7\. Sharing a plate/box of chocolates/popcorn/drink
> 
> 8\. Ridiculously over-the top proposal
> 
> 9\. Fancy dinner (I… don’t think I’m dressed for this fancy restaurant…)
> 
> 10\. First Kiss
> 
> 11\. First Meeting
> 
> 12\. Double date
> 
> 13\. Blind date
> 
> 14\. Wingman (bonus points if this turns into a threesome)
> 
> 15\. Serenade (oh boy, you REALLY can’t sing, but… that was kinda cute anyway)
> 
> 16\. Cuddling gets handsy
> 
> 17\. Flirting up a storm
> 
> 18\. Movie night with a friend turns unexpectedly romantic
> 
> 19\. I’m SO LATE oh GOD I’m sorry
> 
> 20\. This is the wrong restaurant I just realised but holy shit this guy/girl is so much hotter than my actual date…
> 
> 21\. Homemade date ‘cos we’re broke
> 
> 22\. Secret admirer/secret crush
> 
> 23\. Date Gone Wrong - rained out picnic, bank robbery, a mugging…
> 
> 24\. Did your date seriously stand you up on Valentine’s Day fuck that noise will you be MY Valentine?
> 
> 25\. I know it’s a horribly commercial holiday invented to make money for Hallmark and chocolate manufacturers, but… please be my Valentine anyway?

Darcy/Hunter, 23. Date Gone Wrong - rained out picnic, bank robbery, a mugging…

“Well, I can honestly say this is the one Valentine’s day I’ll never forget.” Darcy said happily, linking her arm through Lance’s as they were exiting the Italian restaurant Lance had picked out for dinner.

Hunter lowly chuckled. “Yeah, same goes for me too, luv,” he added, pulling her closer, “Just wait til we get back to the Tower. Make it truly memorable.”

The sound of a plate hitting the tile floor made them both look up.  At one of the other tables, a young woman suddenly put her hand over her very pregnant belly. The look of sheer terror on her face said that this wasn’t supposed to be happening.

“Kelsey, Kelsey, baby what’s wrong!?” the young man, her husband asked her, panic and fear setting in on his otherwise handsome face.

She answered with a tiny squeak, “My water just broke.”

Darcy, without even thinking, broke free from Hunter and dashed over to Kelsey’s side.  “Hey, hey, you’re gonna be okay,” she promised, grabbing one of Kelsey’s shaking hands and putting it in her own. 

Kelsey’s husband was still looking for his cell phone when Hunter walked up.  “Someone’s calling for help, mate.  Here, let’s see about getting her more comfortable,” the two men carefully and gently laid Kelsey onto the floor, covered in tablecloths and/or jackets from other patrons.

“Who are you?” Kelsey asked through clenched teeth as contractions started to overtake her body.    
“My name’s Darcy, this is my boyfriend, Lance,” Darcy explained, squeezing Kelsey’s hand in reassurance. 

“Just call me Hunter, what I prefer,” he replied covering Kelsey’s lower half with a tablecloth then glanced at her husband, “What about you, mate? What’s your name?” 

“Noah. Noah Fields.”

“Well, Kelsey, Noah, prepare yourselves. You’re about to become a mum and dad.”


	2. Darcy Lewis/Lance Hunter #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

phoenix-173: Darcy/Hunter, #13  Blind date

 

“Are you sure Daisy can’t just do that voodoo she does so well and look up this guy on the Internet?,” Darcy spoke into her cell phone as she sat on a stool at the bar.

_“I already tried to ask her,”_ was Maria’s reply, _“She only got this really evil looking smirk on her face._ _Actually made Natasha uncomfortable.”_

_“She even went to Melinda May, hoping to get some details.  Course, she got the same look from her and Jemma.”_ Helen added in, taking a drink of her bottle of water.

_“That means, one of two things,”_ Pepper concluded, _“She knows him and he’s a complete douche, or, he’s a total catch who you need to snatch up like a really good store sale.”_

Darcy sighed heavily, resting her head on the wooden oak counter. “This is so giving me extreme anxiety.  Just wish he’d get here already so we could get this over with.”

“Ah, come on luv.  Surely, you’re not tired of me already. Haven’t even made proper introductions yet.”

Darcy let out a scream, and spun around on the stool. Unfortunately, she was going way too fast and would’ve landed on the floor, flat on her face.  Had it not been for a pair of very strong and well muscled arms catching her around the waist. Blinking a few times to regain her bearings, she lifted her head and slowly gazed up at who had saved her. His lips twitched as he struggled not to right out laugh, but his smile was completely genuine. 

 “Name’s Hunter, Lance Hunter. And I’m guessing you must be Darcy Lewis?”

Darcy thanked Thor a million times over that she was being held up, since her legs suddenly turned to jello.  She could only nod like a bobble head doll in reply.

“Well then luv, what do ya say we go have the best blind date ever?”


	3. Darcy Lewis/Skye  #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy it!

notreadytosettle: Darcy/Skye, #16  Cuddling gets handsy

  
  


“Whatcha playin?” Darcy asked as she saw Daisy sitting on the couch, a video game controller in her hands.

  
  


“Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.  When I started playing games with Mack, I asked him about what games that one had to have in their collection or had to have played at least once.  He said this one.” she explained as Darcy made her way over, putting her feet up on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankles. 

  
  


“You gotten pretty far into it?” 

  
  


“Up until the Fire Temple. The Forest Temple took me longer than normal because of those stupid enemies called Floor Masters.  They would always appear just as I was making progress and take me back to the very beginning of the area I was in,” Daisy finished saying while Darcy flopped down onto the couch, taking up the same position.  

  
  


There were silence for a while after that, as Darcy watched Daisy play the game, making little comments about areas and/or characters that made the other woman laugh.  

  
  


After managing overcoming the Fire Temple, Daisy switched things up and went onto one of the mini games, archery in a shooting gallery. By now Darcy had snuggled up against her, but found herself getting bored. And since Daisy was wearing a skirt, a blue jean one no less, she decided to have some fun.

  
  


Her fingers were feather light as they drew patterns and/or went up and down on Daisy’s skin, but it was enough of a distraction to where Daisy was starting to miss more than one or two arrows.  And Daisy nearly jumped off the couch when she felt Darcy’s fingers go up under her skirt. Then, it turned into a soft moan as Darcy started going even higher.

  
  


“You are so gonna pay for that.”  Daisy whispered, pausing the game and setting the controller down.

  
  


“See if you can make me.” Darcy answered back, her head moving down to kiss Daisy’s tanned leg. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Cameron Klein/Daisy Johnson #18 and #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. I will get to the ones requested. I promise.

Cameron Klein/Daisy Johnson, # 18 and #25

  
  


“It boggles my mind how people tend to go so over the top for certain holidays”, Cameron complained before he took a drink from his soda, “Halloween, people buy so much chocolate it’s no surprise they don’t go into diabetic comas.  On top of all that, it’s not really even for little kids anymore.  It’s about what costumes they can make sexy. Doctors and nurses? Check. Superheroes? Check. Disney Princesses? Check, and...ugh, I really don’t need to see that.”

  
  


Daisy shook her head, smiling at her friend’s long rambling before asking, “Christmas?”

  
  


Cameron lifted up a finger, indicating he would start talking again in a second. “A competition to see which parents can buy the most stuff for their already spoiled children. Plus, I’m not dumb enough to go out on Black Friday and risk getting punched in the face or, worse, even trampled, over some big screen TV where the price is cut in half, or more.”

  
  


“That’s what Cyber Monday is for, I’m assuming,” Daisy added in, pulling away another piece of pizza and putting it on her paper plate.

  
  


“You can shop online anytime, anywhere you want,” Cameron clarified, putting down his glass on soda and putting his feet up on the coffee table they were sitting in front of.

  
  


“Valentine’s Day?”

  
  


Cameron actually snorted. “Any and all flowers people buy will die a few days afterwards, lingerie will only be worn once or twice, at best, cards get thrown away or put in a drawer and forgotten about, and chocolate will get eaten, only for her to feel guilty about eating so much of it and cry later.”

  
  


“Stuffed animals?”

  
  


“Another thing for her to take out her sexual frustration on when her vibrator won’t work or the battery runs out. Either that, or when you’re out of town or she’s mad at you.”

  
  


It only took Daisy a second or two later to burst out in hysterical laughter, her tiny but lithe body shaking almost uncontrollably. She even grabbed one of the small couch pillows and put it over her face. Cameron was laughing too, clutching his sides as his whole body leaned in one direction, nearly making him fall off the couch.

  
  


When they finally calmed down enough, Daisy inquired as she wiped her eyes with a paper towel, “Is that really what you think?!”    

  
  


“Well, yeah,” Cameron explained, “I mean, you don’t really need to spend a fortune telling someone you care about them.  Write something or make a card by hand.  Do the laundry and have it folded and put when they got home. Cook for them every once in awhile.”

  
  


“That’s really sweet, Cam,” Daisy softly spoke, gently taking her hand in his, “How is a guy like you still single?”

  
  


Letting out a small, awkward laugh, Cameron’s face suddenly became as red as Captain America’s shield.  Without hesitation, he squeezed Daisy’s hand a little tighter.

  
  


“Because the girl I’m interested in probably doesn’t feel the same way.”

  
  


His own dark eyes looking into hers, it took Daisy a minute or two before the realization hit her like someone splashing ice cold water on her. She could only gape at him in shock.

  
  


“You...you like me!?  Like, really like, _like_ me?!”

  
  


“Well...yeah. I knew we were gonna get along great after Coulson paired us up.  Both of us, two computer specialists.  What are your weaknesses are my strengths.  And vice versa. I didn’t actually hit me how I felt until you went to confront Ward”. He pulled his hand away then, running it through his massively curly hair.  “And then, I saw you and Lincoln together.  How you seemed to be like such a perfect match.  How you guys actually looked like a couple.”

  
  


“Plus, he’s got everything I don’t.  Blond hair, blue eyes, buff body, a medical degree...how am I supposed to compete with that?”  Cameron finished glumly, starting to get up and leave the room.

  
  


A tug on his wrist made him turn and look down.

  
  


Only for him to nearly fall forward before his lips met Daisy’s soft, warm lips.  She made no attempt to rush him into kissing, for which he was grateful. She finally moved away long enough to ask him, “Will you be my Valentine, Cameron Klein?”

  
  


“It would be my honor, Daisy Johnson.”


	5. Clint/Skye/Bucky #23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean for it to take this long to write.

a-nerdy-kat: Clint/Skye/Bucky, #23

  
  


“Can’t believe we managed to get back just in time for Valentine’s Day,” Clint said as he, Bucky, and Daisy took their seats. Even in the midst of the said holiday rush, they’d managed to snag an outside table at the cafe’ just a block from the Tower.

  
  


“Sucks we couldn’t find out any more info about Hydra,” Bucky replied a bit glumly, leaning forward to look down at the menu already on the table.

  
  


“Hey guys! Wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon!”

  
  


All three looked up to see Beth, their favorite waitress, pen and pad ready to take their orders. The friendly yet no nonsense young woman always took care of them whenever she could.

  
  


“Could say the same thing about you, Bethie,” Clint remarked, remembering she was supposed to have the day off.

  
  


Sighing heavily, Beth grumbled, “Amber called in sick. Got a stomach bug.  Not about to turn down some extra money.”

  
  


“Still hope ya have a Happy Valentine’s Day, doll,” Bucky sincerely told her, flashing a smirk and a wink.

  
  


“You so deserve it, Bethie,” Clint added, just as sincere.

  
  


Daisy softly smiled as she saw Beth blushed a very rosy shade of pink.  Of course Clint and Bucky would tag team the poor girl.

  
  


“You are _so_ lucky to have these two as soulmates Daisy,” she managed to get out, leaning heavily on the chair in front was the other woman was sitting in.

  
  


“Oh believe me, I know,” Daisy grinned, unable to stop herself from adding, “But this is them on their best behavior.  They don’t always act like this.”

  
  


“Hey!” Both men cried out at the same time, making Daisy and Beth laugh.

  
  


A few minutes later, they ordered their usuals,  and the trio were fixing their drinks when Daisy’s cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

  
  


“Oh no.”

  
  


“Don’t answer it,” Bucky grumbled, putting his flesh and blood hand over hers.

  
  


Scoffing, Clint ground out, “But they wouldn’t call us unless it was an actual emergency, Barnes.”

  
  


The phone continued to vibrate though, almost relentlessly.  Giving her soulmates an apologetic look, Daisy finally pressed the CALL button.  “Hello?” She whimpered.

  
  


“ _I am so sorry Tremors.”_

  
  


She could tell how much Mack meant it when he said it.  

  
  


“What’s up Mack?”

  
  


“ _I wish I could say we finally got some info on Ward and what he’s up to.  But, it’s worse Tremors. A lot worse.”_

  
  


Daisy sat up in her seat, now very concerned, “What could be worse than Ward?”  Clint and Bucky had also straightened up in their own seats.

  
  


“ _I hope you, Barton, and Barnes are all sitting down. Especially Barnes.”_

  
  


“Yeah, we are, Mack. Now, please. Tell us. You’re starting to legit scare me!” Daisy demanded frantically.

  
  


“ _Somehow, someway, Johann Schmidt is alive.”_

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


“ _He’s best known as the Red Skull.  And Tremors, word is that he’s not too happy with how Ward is running things. ”_

  
  


The sound of rapidly whirling gears and turbines made Clint and Daisy look at Bucky.  Who appeared to be pale as a ghost.  Moving the cell phone to her other hand, Daisy put her now free one in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

  
  


“He was the one who Zola answered to”, Bucky mumbled, “Gave the go ahead to experiment on me and so many of the others in my unit.” 

  
  


Clint cursed under his breath, clenching his hands into fists.

  
  


“ _We got coordinates for a possible location.  Everyone else is here, just waiting on you three to get here.”_

  
  


Daisy didn’t hesitate for a second to say, “We’re on our way.  Just give us 10 minutes tops.”

  
  


“ _I’ll let them know Tremors.  And again, I’m so sorry.”_

  
  


“Everything okay here guys?”

  
  


Bucky was already walking away, Clint concerned at the daze he appeared to be in.  Daisy turned and sadly replied, “Sorry Beth, we’re gonna have to get those meals to go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so hoping for a happy ending, but no matter what I did, it came out like this. Please don't hate me.


End file.
